Rock-a-Bye Stiles
by Kira the cat
Summary: Derek and Ennis have a very...odd request for Stiles. Stiles has a new life to get adjusted to, the question is will he enjoy it? The Wolf and The Rabbit AU, Dennis, kinda Cracky, sorta OOC. Plenty of fluffy bunny Stiles. For my own safety I bumped the rating up to M. For Derek and Ennis reasons mainly. Probably. I just bumped the rating. Deal with it.
1. The Proposition

Greetings good readers. To make up for a startling lack of updates of any sort from me I've decided to create a new story. This is set in the same but kinda different AU as The Wolf and The Rabbit so it's a little cracky, a little OOC, and a little weird especially as far as the pairings go. Anyway, I'm not gonna spoil what's in this fic but I will tell you that this is me experimenting with something new as far as writing. Well not new new but kinda new. Well enough talking about this time to just get it started.

* * *

Chapter One: The Proposition

It was just one of those days for Stiles. Dad was at work, the pack was doing pack things and he was at home mindlessly watching daytime television, curled up on the couch with his ears relaxed and eating fatty foods. He was dozing off during a rerun of _World's Dumbest_ when there was a knock on the door. Curious, he got up to answer it, fluffy bunny tail twitching a bit, not at all expecting to see Derek Hale and his mate Ennis standing at his front door.

"Can we come in and talk Stiles?" Ennis asked. Both alphas intimidated him a bit so without a fuss he let them in.

"Um...any reason why you guys are here?" He asked, a little nervous about what this possible 'Discussion' could pertain to. Derek leaned against the recliner while Ennis sat down in it, the two wolves studying the human intently.

"Stiles we have a favor to ask you." Derek said. There it was, he was going to be forced to be bait again for some supernatural creature or other. Well not this time.

"Oh no. No. I'm not going to be bait in one of your insidious plots again Derek." He said, crossing his arms childishly. "Threaten me all you want but I'm not doing it. Last time my tail almost got taken off."

"But Stiles, that isn't why we came here. We don't need you as bait." Ennis said. "We need you to do something for us but not that." Alright, now Stiles was confused.

"Okay...what you need me to do research or something?" He asked.

"No. There's no drama going on right now." Derek said. Stiles let out a sigh of exasperation, tired of talking in circles.

"Then what?"

"We want you to be our baby." Ennis said. Stiles froze for a second, trying to process the words that just spilled out of Ennis's mouth.

"You want me to be your what?" He asked.

"Our baby." Derek said. "We want a baby but there's no way we can adopt and neither of us are breeders so there's no way we can naturally have a baby."

"Our only option is to ask someone to be a surrogate child for us." Ennis said. "We went over this for a few days and you were the one we narrowed the list down to."

"What about Isaac?" He asked, not even wanting to have this discussion because it was so bizarre he had to be dreaming it. And if he was then there was something even more wrong about that. "Or even Scott, or Jackson?"

"Do you really think Jackson would even go for this?" Derek asked. "Scott and Isaac are off limits for this kind of request because we still need wolves to patrol Beacon Hills."

"Besides, it's not like you wouldn't have a safeword in case you wanted to stop." Ennis added. "We would give you all the love and affection you could ever want and no one but the people standing in this room would have to know. Please Stiles, we're desperate here. We would never ask unless it was our last resort." Stiles looked between the two of them. This was too much, too much to process, too much to even fathom. He shook his head, walking into the kitchen. He wanted to say no, wanted to throw them both out and risk whatever ass whooping was coming if he refused but the more he thought about it, the more he rolled around the thought of being pampered, literally and metaphorically, to be cared for and cuddled and not have to spend his afternoons and nights alone with just the TV, to not have to worry about being made bait for some stupid plot, to actually be useful to the pack, the more he wanted to say yes.

He walked back out into the living room where they were quietly discussing something, probably what they would do if he refused, before looking up at him expectantly. He drew in a shaky breath, not feeling rushed but not wanting to leave the two hanging and he had a few questions anyway.

"Alright. I'll do it." He said. "But, I want to know all of what you two are planning." Derek and Ennis nodded, they could indulge him in that.

"We can go over to the loft and you can see where your room will be." Derek said. Stiles nodded and they headed over to Derek's loft. Thankfully, much to Stiles' fear that he would be, Peter was nowhere to be seen or smelled. Most likely doing whatever it was he did when he wasn't breathing down Derek's neck. They led Stiles up stairs to a room between theirs and Peter's. It was already set up like a nursery with an over-sized crib and changing table, a day bed on the opposite side of the room, a large rocking chair, soft baby toys, and a mobile with little white wolves hanging above the crib. The walls were painted a soft blue color with more little wolves in varying colors of brown, black and white dotting the paint. They had clearly been planning this for a while and the care and love put into the room touched his heart.

"Do you like it?" Ennis asked. "We spent the last few weeks making it perfect."

"You don't have to sleep in the crib if you don't want to." Derek said. "That's why we added the bed." Stiles nodded as he continued looking around, picking up a stuffed grey wolf plush. There were clothes in the closet, mainly of the one piece and footed variety and of various colors. One that caught his eye and seemed to be going with the theme of the room was a soft fleece set with a fluffy tail and a hood with ears on it. After familiarizing himself with the various items he sat down in the kitchen with the two alphas.

"Okay, lets talk about this." He said.

"First, lets start with a safeword. If you get uncomfortable with anything, or want out at any time just say the word and everything goes back to normal." Derek said. "Pick something you're going to remember because if you get too caught up in your headspace you might forget it." It didn't take Stiles long to figure something out, settling on Wolfsbane since it was easy for all of them to remember.

"Now that that's out of the way what do you wanna know?" Ennis asked, sensing Stiles had plenty of questions.

"Do I have to act like a baby?" He asked, that was what he was most curious about since he wasn't sure if he could do it without a little time.

"Not all the time. We aren't going to force you to cry every time you need something." Derek said. "But you do have to drink from a bottle, let us change you, try not to talk. You know, baby stuff."

"But you don't have to have the baby talk down in one day." Ennis said. "That'll take some time." Stiles nodded.

"Alright. Let's get this started." He said with a sigh. He wanted to put it off a little longer but he could tell when Derek was getting impatient, something in the way his ears twitched and his tail bristled. He followed them back upstairs and had to calm himself down a bit before mustering up the courage to take off his pants, leaving his shirt on. Ennis helped him up on the changing table, careful of his tail as he slid his boxers off. Derek held up a razor and gently held Stiles down as Ennis shaved off his pubic hair. After carefully, with clinical detachment, rubbing in lotion and powder and baby ointment, he taped up the diaper, giving Stiles a reassuring smile.

"There, wasn't so hard was it?" He asked, getting a blush and an aversion of eye contact from Stiles. He chuckled a little and put him down on the floor. They didn't give him any pajamas to wear, just let him wear his shirt and let him get comfortable to the idea of a diaper. They sat him down in their room with the TV on to let him think for a little bit, to see if he wanted to go a little further later. Stiles watched some kiddie shows Derek put on, eventually curling up on the floor and falling asleep.

Derek picked him up and laid him down on the bed with the wolf plush he had been looking at earlier. After tucking him in he dimmed the lights and headed downstairs only to return a few minutes later when he heard Stiles fall out of bed. He sighed, picking him up and tucking him in the crib after putting him in some warmer pajamas and sticking a pacifier in his mouth, watching him suck lightly as his ears drooped in his face a little. The sight made him smile softly, Stiles was just so cute sleeping like that. He made a mental note to pick up his favorite pillow later and explaining the situation to the sheriff in case he started worrying about Stiles. He wound the mobile and quietly left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

So I decided to start this. It's my first experiment with infantilism and I decided to go about the "Let's ask nicely approach" versus the "Let's just kidnap him and condition him into it" approach. I might try that with someone later but for now lets ease Stiles into this new role. If Ennis is OOC that's mainly due to him having very little development to me so he's gonna be the loving papa while Derek is the no nonsense daddy. I know there's very little mention of ears and tails in this but I promise they'll have more importance later on. I just wanted to get this chapter out of the way. Hopefully it's good. Well till next time.


	2. Feedings, Changes, and Playtime

Before I go into this next chapter I'm gonna make this very clear. I don't twist people's arms to read or acknowledge my work. You don't have to read my stuff. But I don't appreciate hate on my work. I've placed the warnings, this will be severely OOC for everyone involved in this fic. Ennis won't be the quick to snap jarhead he is in show, Derek won't be overly sourwolf-ish, and Stiles might not be as spazzy and I specifically don't want them that way as it's crucial to the story for them not to be. There will be infantilism. Yes that means at some point Stiles will be acting full on like a child to his surrogate "parents". If that is not something that appeals to you then don't read it. I'm not gonna change things around because a few people don't like it. This is _my_ fanfic.

If I want to make a character OOC I can, I've given plenty of warning that that's what's going to happen so if you don't want to see that, then don't read this. If you aren't a fan of anything in this fic or my writing at all, then seriously don't freaking read it. I don't care what you like and what you don't like this is _my fic_, I'll write what and how I please. If I warn you there's gonna be content of a certain kind in my fics, then you've been warned and that's that. And as for the above I don't want any fighting in the reviews section. If you don't have anything nice to say don't freaking say it and move on with your day.

So to the reviewers who clearly didn't like the first chapter but still decided they were gonna just be rude, go somewhere else with your hate. No one needs it.

To Mjsmart2001 and the two guest reviewers, who left the so far only nice reviews, I will update as frequently as possible just for you guys. Thanks for the support, it's readers like you that keep me going.

Now that my horrific incident of rambling angrily is over, let's check in on Stiles.

* * *

Chapter Two: Feedings, Changes, and Playtime

Stiles woke up what felt like hours later to the sound of a music box twinkling lightly. He opened his eyes a bit pushing his ears out of his line of vision before looking up to see the mobile spinning above his head. He didn't even remember falling asleep. He sat up, spitting out the binky and looked around the room. The drapes were drawn so he couldn't tell what time it was but he was pretty sure it was early evening at best. He let out a yawn, wiping the drool that had escaped around the binky from his face before standing up and attempting to climb over the crib rails. The task was a bit hard as the crib had been sized specifically to his height and footed sleepers had no traction. He decided to ignore the fact that he was even in a pair, mentally noting to bitch at Derek later for that since it was probably his doing.

He had just barely managed to swing his leg over the side when the door opened and Ennis walked in, causing him to freeze like a deer in headlights. The bulkier wolf just sighed and quickly came to his rescue, picking him up and putting him down on the ground.

"You're lucky it was me and not Derek who came in." He said, crossing his arms with a smile. "He'd have flipped his lid. Not like he doesn't already."

"Where is Derek?" He asked, slightly surprised that it was Ennis and not him that had come to check on him.

"He had some errands to run. He'll be back soon though." He said. "Come on, I bet your hungry." He picked Stiles up, hushing him as he fussed a bit about being carried to the kitchen. He sat him down in the over-sized high chair near the table and fixed him some curly fries. "We can try a bottle at bedtime but Derek said something about you loving curly fries." Stiles nodded as he looked around the kitchen. He watched Ennis open up one of the cabinets and retrieve a plate shaped like a puppy and a red sippy cup.

He placed some of the fries on the plate and filled the cup up with fruit punch flavored pedialite and sat them both on the high chair tray. Stiles stuffed his face like he hadn't eaten in days and quickly drank down his juice, asking for more. By the time he was on his third plate of fries, Derek had come home with his pillow and some groceries.

"Welcome back babe." Ennis said with a smile, kissing him on the cheek. "You were right, kid's got a good appetite."

"He'd eat a whole three bags of curly fries if you let him." Derek said with a slight chuckle. "Did you get a chance to change him yet?" That simple sentence stopped Stiles dead in his tracks as he was stuffing more fries in his mouth while they continued to talk like he wasn't there.

"No, smelled dry when he woke up." Ennis said. "He'll have to get changed sooner or later. Probably before bathtime. Maybe again sometime tonight." Derek nodded in agreement and Stiles almost, _almost_ said the safeword to get out of that but he didn't, figuring he had enough time to sneak off to the bathroom before they tried putting him to bed. Derek came over after setting down the groceries and sending Ennis upstairs to put Stiles' pillow in the crib and picked him up. He put him down on the floor in the living room in front of the large flat screen and put some toys on the floor for him to play with while he flipped through the channels to find some cartoons.

"Want some more juice Stiles?" He asked, patting him on the head. Stiles knew what he was trying to do but his mouth was still salty from the curly fries and so he nodded as he poked at the toys, mostly building blocks and toy cars. Eventually he started playing with the blocks, strategically building an impressive looking tower. "That looks nice Stiles." Derek said, setting the sippy cup down on the coffee table next to him. Stiles smiled a bit at the praise as he continued.

He spent a few hours with the blocks, eventually picking up the cars and playing with them too, especially a Tonka dump truck he used to haul blocks across the floor. While playing he had quickly drained his sippy cup which Derek was all too happy to fill back up when he asked. By the time eight o' clock had rolled around Stiles was practically trying not to squirm in his seat. If Derek and Ennis, who were sitting on the couch nearby watching a movie, had noticed they didn't say anything.

Stiles tried scooting away, bladder sloshing with each small shuffle towards the end of the couch and out of Derek's sight range. He almost made it, almost. He was just about to reach the end of the couch when Derek grabbed him. Stiles let out a whine, both in desperation and irritation at being grabbed and sat on the couch between the two. He shuffled nervously, of all movies they could watch why on earth were they watching Titanic? This had to qualify as torture somewhere.

By the one third mark of the movie Stiles was nearly in tears. His bladder was stretched to it's limit and he couldn't believe neither Derek or Ennis had said something. His constant whining was enough to at least spark concern in a normal person. They were purposefully ignoring him. They were waiting for the moment he lost control like a child. Well not if he had anything to say about it. He shakily stood up, ready to make a mad dash for the bathroom, yelling his safeword the whole way when the sudden upright position of his body put more strain on his already aching bladder and his body involuntarily let go, the diaper sagging between his legs as his face burned like a traffic light.

His brain didn't even register what had happened next, it was like he had either blacked out or was having an out of body experience or both. He felt someone pick him up and carry him upstairs and lay him down on something soft, whether it was Derek or Ennis or that something was the day bed or the changing table he didn't know. He was completely silent and still as the sleepers were taken off first and then the soiled diaper. He had pulled back into his own mind, trying to figure out just why the hell he had agreed to this. Why he was putting himself through this torture.

Derek put a clean diaper on him, worried when Stiles didn't even move, just stared blankly at the wall the whole time while he cleaned and changed him. He dressed him in a clean pair of pajamas and laid him down in the crib, hoping he was okay.

"He'll be fine Derek." Ennis said softly. "Let him rest for a bit. He might safeword out of this and if he wants to that's okay, but just give him a few minutes. He looks a little shaken up." After a concerned glance back Derek nodded and followed Ennis out, leaving the door open.

Stiles hugged himself and buried his face in his special pillow. Why on earth had he agreed to this?

* * *

Well another chapter down. Jeez this took a while to type...I'm losing my edge. I'm also a terrible person to Stiles right now. It'll get better for him though, promise. Anyway, thanks to those sticking around. You all are sweet peoples.

Also, as a side note, I'm now taking requests for prompts and stuff over here and over on Archive of Our Own so send me stuff. Yaoi mostly please unless you come to me with a really good prompt.


	3. Contemplation

Welcome back dear readers. Thanks to the reviews so far! You guys are all sweethearts and if I could hug you all I would. Now then, let's go peek in on our poor victim-I mean bunny.

This chapter is pretty Stiles-centric hence the chapter title. So much internal trauma for that poor little bunny.

Which reminds me, again, startling lack of a mention of ears and tails. Apologies. I'm so used to not having to describe them every chapter in The Wolf and The Rabbit that I kinda drop them all together in some chapters and side fics. But for reference, Ennis is a wolf. His ears are kinda torn so he's a bit rougher looking and, going by what color his hair used to be, they're, along with his tail which is also kinda beat up looking, a light brownish color. If that's wrong someone please tell me so I can appropriately correct it. Everyone knows Derek's a wolf and Stiles is a bunny. The Sheriff is a bear, the entirety of the Beacon Hills pack (as far as the wolves go) all have wolf/dog(in the case of Scott who I'm officially placing as a German Shepard, Boyd who's a crossbred Rottweiler/Akita, Erica who's an Akita, Jackson who's an American Sheppard [think Bolt] and Isaac who's a Lab puppy. No he's not actually a puppy but his ears flop over and his tail is shorter. I'll officially be adding their breeds to the main fic at some point I just felt that because none of them are actual wolves, dog breeds would work.)ears, Lydia is a Mountain Lion, Allison is a cheetah, BAMF Argent is a Lion, Mama McCall is a cat and the other natural born wolves are as would be known. Any wolf bitten has to be some breed of dog.

Now that that's out of the way, back to the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: Contemplation

Stiles woke with a start. He couldn't even remember falling asleep. Though his hearing wasn't as advanced as Derek's or Ennis', he could tell the house was silent. He climbed the crib rails, successfully managing to get out this time without a sound although nearly spraining his ankle as he landed on the floor. He quietly looked around for his clothes or a pair in the closet that wouldn't look absolutely weird as he walked home. He was not staying here tonight. Not after what had happened earlier.

He shook his head, quickly blocking the memory before it could plant its roots again. He found his clothes folded up in a drawer and quickly took off the blue Perry the Platypus sleepers, tossing them and the diaper in a pile on the floor. After getting dressed he reached in the crib for his pillow, hand brushing against the wolf plush next to it. He looked at it for a second and against his better judgement he grabbed it as well and tipped out into the hallway.

As he figured it was late and once he got downstairs he realized it was after one in the morning and while he shouldn't be walking home he had no choice since he hadn't driven his Jeep over. He looked around the kitchen before finding what he was looking for, a pen and a scrap of paper, and started writing on it. He left it on the table and left, heading home. It was a bit cool out as it was mid October, where the days were still warm enough to not need a jacket. He shivered a little and held his pillow close as he walked.

When he got home he grabbed the spare key from under the mat and headed inside. His dad was still at work so he warmed his hands up under some hot water before making a cup of tea. He took it and his pillow and the wolf plush up to his room, changing into some flannel pajama pants and a blue T-shirt. He sipped his tea, trying to sort out the mess he had gotten himself into. Maybe he could talk Derek out of this, convince him to get Jackson or Isaac to be their baby. Everyone knew they were the two that needed that kind of re-parenting the most.

He did have to admit, it was nice not having to worry about anything supernatural for the few hours he was there though. It was way better than sitting in an empty house to his own devices for boundless amounts of time. At least there he was paid attention to. Derek wasn't slamming him angrily against walls and lockers and steering wheels and Ennis wasn't snapping at him in a rage and he hadn't seen sign of Peter all day so that was even better. But he couldn't get over what had happened earlier. That was unpleasant. And highly humiliating at that. He shook his head again, finishing up his tea as he ran his fingers over the soft, fuzzy fur of the wolf plushie.

It was a shiny slate grey color and made of velveteen, fluffy fleece and thermal fabrics. He smiled at it, it reminded him of Derek with its big blue eyes. He hugged it, feeling a bit conflicted as he weighed his options. Stay alone all day indefinitely or go back and be Derek and Ennis' baby. Part of him was screaming to go back, the part of him that was screaming for that comfort and attention and love, the part that missed his mom and his dad being home to play with him. The part that desperately wanted to lay snuggled safely in Ennis' arms and contently drink from a bottle. The other part, the rational, non fantasizing part of his brain that he was adamant on listening to was telling him to forget it. This was his place in this fucked up pack of theirs. On the fringe where a normal human would be. Stay isolated, stay by yourself. Stay lonely. You'll only get in the way otherwise.

He sighed, hugging the plush tightly as he pulled up the blankets, cocooning himself in the thick comforter as he drifted off to sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Derek slowly woke up and shut off his alarm. It was a little after seven thirty and he yawned as he got out of bed and headed to check on Stiles, leaving Ennis to sleep.

"ENNIS!" He yelled, waking his mate. Ennis quickly jumped up out of bed and raced down the hall to the nursery.

"What's wrong?!" He asked.

"Stiles is gone!" Derek said, panicking. Ennis sat him down and rubbed his back.

"Derek, breathe. He probably woke up hours ago and headed home. I'll go look for a note or something." He said softly, trying to soothe his shaken mate. He headed down to the kitchen and found the note Stiles had left earlier that morning. "'I'm invoking the safeword Wolfsbane. I'm at home, and no I don't want to talk about this. Stiles.'" He read from the paper. He sighed and went upstairs to tell Derek.

"Do you think we pushed him too hard?" Derek asked. "That was probably a little much to make him do that."

"He'll be fine Derek, relax. It probably was a bit much but he'll be fine. He just needs some time to think about it. He's just not ready right now." He said. "Come on, how about some breakfast? I'll make your favorite pancakes." Derek perked up a little at that and followed Ennis to the kitchen. He was still going to check in on Stiles afterwards but he would give him some space for a while. He didn't want to push him into this after all.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Stiles rolled over as he woke up, squinting against the light filtering in through the window. His sleep was fitful, he was either too cold or too warm, couldn't get comfortable. Even with his pillow he couldn't sleep and that was bothering him. How was he able to fall asleep so easily in that crib but not in his own bed? It was nice and plush, the mobile was adorable, and the room was soothing with the paint job. He actually missed the little wolves chasing each other around the blue walls and his room felt a bit empty without them. True he had only spent a day and a half in the room but he had grown attached to it. He even missed the blocks and his Tonka truck.

He sighed and rolled back over, absentmindedly stroking the ears on the plush as he thought again. Would Derek and Ennis even want him back after he just up and left? Sure he left a note but he did say he didn't want to talk about it. At this point he wasn't sure what he wanted. He felt so confused. Torn between a deep rooted need for attention and to feel useful and keeping his pride intact even at the cost of social isolation. One thing was for sure though, whatever decision he eventually came up with would change his life either for better or for worse. The question was, which decision should he make?

* * *

I know, I know. I'm a terrible evil person for leaving with a cliffhanger. Apparently they're all the rage in writing lately. Anyway, mostly Stiles-centric chapter that I think captured his internal drama nicely. The power of good reviews prevails when it comes to me writing out chapters, I work on happiness~ So a big thank you to everyone who reviewed this, you guys power my batteries so I can write stuff like this.


	4. Stiles' Decision

Hello again people, welcome back. Time to start getting into the meat of this fic. It's time for Stiles to make a decision. But what decision will he make? Well I know, it's you who have to ponder that. Y'know I'm just gonna stop talking now.

* * *

Chapter 4: Stiles' Decision

Stiles milled around the house for a few hours, toting the plush wolf, who he'd named Mikko, around with him. He was still trying to figure out what he should do, whether or not he wanted to stay in his loneliness or be cared for by Ennis and Derek. He didn't want to be alone but his pride was much too strong to give back in. He hated this. He hated being so conflicted like this. His one real chance at full on affection from two people who know him best and he couldn't even let himself have that.

He sighed, he needed to talk to Derek about this. He finished his cereal and cleaned up before grabbing Mikko and the keys to his Jeep. He opened the door, intending to drive to Derek's only to find Derek and Ennis standing on his porch.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked, slightly confused as to why they would come over unannounced.

"We came to check on you." Derek said. "You left so early and we were worried something had happened since you probably had to walk all the way here." Stiles' cheeks turned a bit pink. He hadn't intended to worry them, he left a note after all.

"Sorry, I just...I wasn't feeling so okay after, y'know." He said, fiddling with Mikko's ears. "I just needed a little space to get my head right. That's all. I didn't mean to worry you guys. Although I'm surprised you were worried at all."

"Of course we were worried Stiles." Ennis said. "We want you to be our child, we'd be terrible parents if we didn't care. And we do care, we love you Stiles."

"We just want you to be happy with this." Derek added. "That's all." Well, it had come to this. It was down to Stiles to decide. Would he give in to this, give himself over to two people who really loved him. Or would he listen to that nagging little voice in his head. The one that would prefer his stay in solitude? He couldn't take another day of loneliness. He would snap if he did. So he ignored that voice in his head, that voice that would rather he stay in his own self created Hell and nodded.

"I wanna go home." He said softly. In this case Derek and Ennis didn't need to ask to understand what 'home' meant in this instance. They already knew. Ennis smiled and picked him up, carrying him to the Camaro. When they got back to the loft Ennis gave him a bath, which was a little weird to Stiles but comforting nonetheless, before getting dried and powdered and diapered. Ennis let him pick his pajamas and he pointed to a pair of blue green pajamas with a happy little puppy on the front. He let Ennis dress him and he snuggled Mikko as he was carried down the stairs.

"Alright Stiles, you wanna try drinking from a bottle?" Ennis asked as he sat down on the couch. Stiles thought it over for a second before nodding. If he was going to do this he was going to do it proper. Derek brought over a bottle of warm milk with a little vanilla in it to give it some flavor. Ennis tested the temperature on his wrist before holding Stiles in a way that he was draped over the larger wolf's lap yet still protectively supported.

He felt the rubber nipple slide into his mouth and it took him a few seconds to comfortably find a sucking rhythm that didn't have him nearly gagging on mouthfuls of milk but he managed. Derek and Ennis smiled at him before the former clicked on the TV and channel surfed while Stiles slowly drained the bottle and drifted off to sleep in Ennis' arms. Ennis laid him down on the floor where Derek had set up a spot with his pillow and a soft fleece blanket.

"I'm kinda glad he said yes." Ennis said with a smile as he watched Stiles sleep contently. "He's a sweet kid."

"Yeah. He really is." Derek said. Stiles slept for two full hours, sprawled out on the living room floor with a binky lazily hanging from his lips. Derek was actually surprised Stiles had even slept that long and picked him up, gently rousing him from his sleep so he could get some food before his bath. Stiles mumbled something and rubbed his eyes, leaning his head on Derek's shoulder. He had already slipped into a younger head space.

"Still sleepy..." He mumbled as Derek carried him over to the table.

"I know pup but you've got to eat something and get a bath. Then you can play a little while before you go back to sleep." He said, sitting him in the high chair. "How about some pizza bites and curly fries? Would you like that?" Stiles shrugged a bit, swinging his legs as he sat in the high chair, still not fully awake. Derek finished cooking and placed the plate on the tray in front of Stiles. "Come on pup, eat your dinner."

Stiles sighed and poked around at his food with a yawn. He was still pretty full from the bottle and groggy on top of that and while he usually would devour curly fries he was taking his time with them. By the time he finally did finish Ennis had returned and it took Stiles a minute to realize he had been gone since he woke up. He walked over and kissed Derek before kissing Stiles on the forehead.

"'bout time you woke up puppy." He said with a smile as he ruffled his hair. Derek cleared away the empty plate before picking Stiles up and heading upstairs to the bathroom. Things had been shifted around since earlier that day, there were now colorful aquatic shapes stuck to the tile with suction cups, a bucket of toys hanging from a hook near the tub, and a blue potty chair sized for him.

He sat on the bathmat while Derek filled the tub, just looking around and seeing where things were. Stiles wasn't the neatest of people but he knew where things went and when he was younger would memorize where everything was in the house. Once the tub was filled, Derek picked him up and put him in, giving him some toys to splash around with while he cleaned him up.

"Alright pup, all clean." He said, pulling the plug. He wrapped Stiles in a towel and carried him into the nursery. He dried him off and powdered and diapered him while he played with Mikko. Afterwards he put him in a pair of red and black stripped sleepers. "Okay puppy, pick out what toys you want to play with while Papa and I have dinner, then you can pick out a story before bedtime."

Stiles didn't hesitate to pick out his Tonka truck and his blocks which Derek was all to happy to give him once they were downstairs. He set him down in the living room with his toys and some cartoons, putting up a baby gate in front of the doorway so Stiles didn't get into anything. He then walked into the kitchen where Ennis was cooking steak and potatoes for them.

"Is everything set up for the playdate?" Derek asked, leaning against the refrigerator. Ennis nodded.

"Yeah, Scott and Isaac will be here tomorrow afternoon." He said. "I just hope Stiles doesn't freak out. We want him to feel like he's part of the pack after all." He and Derek sat down to eat, discussing more plans for the next day while Stiles played quietly. After they ate Derek cleaned and put the dishes away and made a bottle while Ennis took Stiles upstairs. "Alrighty puppy, what do you want Papa to read to you?" Stiles looked at the books on the shelf and pointed out Little Red Riding Hood. Ennis chuckled and sat down with him in the huge rocking chair.

Derek came upstairs and smiled at the sight, Stiles was in his mate's lap, sucking his thumb and snuggling his plush while Ennis read to him. He waited until Ennis had finished the story and tucked the pup in before giving him his bottle and turning out the lights.

"And you were worried you wouldn't be good at this." Derek said with a smile as he and Ennis got ready for bed. "He seems really comfortable around you." Ennis smiled.

"Well good, I know normal rational Stiles is scared shitless of us." He said. "I don't want to be terrifying to him. And it wouldn't be fair if he didn't like me too. Can't have _Daddy_ stealing all the spotlight. Now can I?" Derek playfully rolled his eyes and hit Ennis with a pillow.

"Shut up and go to sleep Papa Bear." He said with a smirk. Ennis got in bed and turned out the lights, snuggling his mate as they fell asleep.

* * *

And scene. I wanted to end this chapter on a good note. So! Stiles has a playdate tomorrow. But with who? I know but it's up to you guys to guess who's gonna be joining Stiles next chapter. Trust me, it's not who you think it is. But, that's for the next chapter.


	5. Puppies and Playdates

Hello again readers. It's time for Stiles' first playdate. Question is, who is it with? Well read and find out.

* * *

Chapter 5: Puppies and Playdates

Derek was up first the next morning, pulling away from Ennis to go get Stiles ready for that afternoon. When he entered Stiles was sprawled out on his back in his crib, thumb in his mouth and snoring lightly. He smiled and gently lifted him out, getting a happy sigh from him as he laid him down on the changing table.

"Stiles? Time to wake up puppy." He said gently, rubbing Stiles' stomach. Stiles muttered softly, eyes straining against the sunlight filtering in. "Morning pup. Ready for a bath?" Stiles shrugged, still not fully awake and sucking his thumb. Derek chuckled and took him into the bathroom. He sat him on the bathmat while he filled the tub. Once it was full he put Stiles in and started washing him up. After getting him clean he got him dressed for the day in a black onesie with a fire truck on it and some shorts.

He took him downstairs and fed him his morning bottle and some cheerios while he made sausage and toast for himself and Ennis who came downstairs a little while later. He kissed Stiles on the forehead and Derek on the cheek before going to inform their pup of their little surprise for him.

"Morning pup. Daddy and I have a surprise for you today." He said with a smile. Stiles tilted his head a bit at the mention of a surprise, what were his 'parents' up to? While he was doing a good job of keeping in his younger head space, Adult Stiles had gotten curious the second the word surprise was uttered. It was too early for him to be going outside and they knew he wasn't ready for that so what on Earth were they planning?

His day was a whir of watching Derek clean from an over-sized playpen while cartoons played on the TV, Derek childproofing cabinets and hallways and the stairs and talking to someone on the phone. The whole while Ennis had left the house and Stiles was left wondering about the surprise. At around two he got his answer when, after waking up from his nap, he heard Derek open the door to the loft.

"Good timing, he's just waking up from his nap, come on in." Derek said with a small smile. Stiles stood up in the playpen and his heart sank when he saw Scott and Isaac walking into the loft. He started to panic, desperately trying to climb the rails of the playpen or unlatch the door so he could run and hide. The three wolves could hear his panicked scrambling and Derek went to get him. "Stiles? It's okay pup, it's alright." He said, trying to calm him.

"No, no it's not alright. You promised, you promised no one else would know." He said, fear flashing in his eyes and coating his voice. Tears started running down his cheeks. "You promised, you promised." Derek shushed him gently, picking him up and taking him into the other room.

"It's alright Stiles. It's part of the surprise, Scott and Isaac brought you a friend to play with." He said, brushing away his tears and not bothering to punish Stiles for talking back to him because he was understandably freaked out. He and Ennis had promised they would be the only ones who knew but they also knew Stiles wouldn't be able to handle being alone forever. He was going to need a companion to play with regularly.

After waiting for Stiles to calm down he gave him Mikko to hold for comfort and carried him back out into the living room. Stiles buried his face in Derek's neck, cheeks and ears red in embarrassment as he hid away from his best friend and his mate. Scott understood this type of change was sudden for Stiles who was so used to being isolated from the rest of the pack.

"Hey Stiles." He said softly, not trying to spook him or anything. "Isaac and I have someone who wants to play with you." Stiles slowly turned away from Derek's neck, eyes full of distrust and fear at this new intrusion into what was supposed to be his private going on with Derek and Ennis. "It's okay, we know this is kind of weird. It's weird for him too."

"If it makes you feel better, he's just as scared as you are." Derek said. Stiles wondered who they were talking about, now more curious than upset about the situation. "Do you want to meet him?" They waited and after a while Stiles shyly nodded. Scott smiled and Isaac went out into the hall, coming back with a very frightened looking Liam clinging to his arm. Stiles was a bit shocked. Of all people to get roped into this as well, Liam with his hair-trigger temper was never even on his list.

The pup looked absolutely terrified in his Buzz Lightyear tee and jeans as he hid behind Isaac.

"Come on Liam, Stiles won't hurt you." Derek said, putting Stiles down. "Why don't you show Liam your dump truck and blocks? Make him feel more comfortable. Daddy will be right out here talking with uncle Isaac and Uncle Scott, okay?" Stiles nodded and Isaac nudged Liam forward, watching as he shyly followed Stiles into the living room to play. Derek, Scott and Isaac sat down at the kitchen table to talk.

"That went better than I thought it would." Isaac said. "Stiles looked like he was gonna breakdown and safeword." Scott nodded.

"I was worried he would too." He said. "I know this is really weird for him but he doesn't think he's part of the pack. He needs to feel comfortable around us. Same goes for Liam." Derek nodded in agreement.

"I know, it took us a while for him to get used to this idea and his little freak out had me scared." he said. "He's already safeworded once. But he didn't and I'm actually glad he didn't. He needs to get used to the idea of other people being around."

"I hope one of those other people isn't Peter." Scott said. "I already know I don't want him anywhere near Liam. That would only be bad for him. Peter's a psychopath after all."

"I know, that's why I kicked him out before I asked Stiles. Peter loves to nitpick and it would only be bad for Stiles if he was around." he said. "That's why Ennis is out, he's making sure Peter knows where his boundaries are, he might be my uncle but as far as I'm concerned he's no longer part of the pack." Isaac and Scott nodded in agreement. After all the backstabbing Peter had done in the past it was a wonder Derek didn't kick him out of the pack sooner. While they continued to talk in the kitchen, Stiles and Liam sat awkwardly near each other.

Neither of them really knew what to say to each other and given how Liam was dressed Stiles could tell he was in a mentally older head space, which meant he was subsequently older than he was at the moment. Stiles was fiddling with Mikko's ears, stroking the soft fabric for comfort when he heard Liam shuffling around. There was a soft crinkly sound so while his head space was somewhat older he was still either in diapers or in pull-ups, something that gave Stiles a little bit of comfort since he still wasn't used to his own diapers.

He looked over to see Liam digging around in the huge toy chest Ennis had placed down here so Stiles could have toys nearby at all times. He pulled out an airplane and a few blocks. Stiles watched him build the blocks up like an airport and pretend the plane was taking off. He was clearly easier at slipping into a head space when he was faced with an awkward situation than Stiles.

Stiles watched him for a while before crawling over. Liam stopped and looked at him.

"C-can I play?" he asked shyly. Liam nodded.

"Okay." He said. Stiles smiled a little and pulled out his favorite dump truck and helped Liam build an even bigger airport and even a second one on the other side of the room for him to land the plane at. Derek came to check on them and smiled, seeing them playing nicely together. Scott had been worried the two of them wouldn't get along where, as Stiles had mentally put himself between the ages of two and three, Isaac had informed him Liam's head space was at least four and a half. Thankfully though they were getting along.

"They're fine. They're just playing together." He said with a smile as he sat back down at the table. After a few hours, it was time for Scott and Isaac to take Liam home, something that greatly saddened both of the pups as they were having so much fun with each other.

"Don't worry Stiles, Liam can come over tomorrow. Okay?" Scott said, smiling at him. He was actually very happy his best friend was happy with this right now as it had been a long while since Stiles was seriously this happy. He nodded and watched them from the window as they drove off. Stiles sniffled a bit and Derek quickly picked him up.

"It's okay puppy, Liam will come back tomorrow." He said. Had he known Stiles would have gotten so attached that fast he would have had Scott and Isaac bring him over sooner. He fed Stiles his bedtime bottle after his bath and read him a story before putting him down for the night. He was in bed reading when Ennis finally came home.

"Your uncle is persistent." He said gruffly, not at all happy with how his day went. Derek put his book aside and kissed him.

"I know he is, sorry." He said with an apologetic smile. "The baby's in bed so I can make it better if you want." Ennis growled and nipped at his mate's neck.

"You better, you owe me after the fuckery I had to put up with." He said, giving Derek's ass a squeeze. The shorter alpha chuckled and pulled his mate into bed, shutting off the lights.

* * *

Well another chapter down. Please note that Liam is currently the only Season 4 character to appear in this. He will be the only one to appear mostly because my sister kept making the joke about Scott being his father after he was bitten so that's why he's here. Anyway, you people didn't think I would forget about Peter did you? I wish I could but Satan in a V-neck is very hard to forget. Plus for all it's cuteness a little drama couldn't hurt this fic now could it?


	6. Complications

Greetings everyone! I'm sorry, I'm actually two chapters behind with this. As I write this I'm also writing another Teen Wolf fic over on AO3 called Stiles' Secret. It's another story sorta in the vein of this one but with a lot more Peter-y scheming, a lot more of Derek playing Daddy and a lot more Little Stiles cuteness. The former of the three we'll get to here soon. So to make up for being two chapters behind I'm gonna fluff the fuck out of this and add a little more drama to balance it out. If you need to visit the dentist or brush your teeth please go do so now, because this fluff is gonna rot your teeth out.

Thanks again to all the reviews so far, especially those from mjsmart2001, Kent and lord kira's hand. You guys are sweethearts. Speaking of lkh, they have sparked the idea for another one of these fics involving Liam because lets face it, he's so freaking adorable.

Anyway, shameless author promotion and rambling aside, lets get back to the fic!

* * *

Chapter 6: Complications

Derek woke up to the sound of Stiles crying first thing the next morning. At first his sleep addled mind didn't know what the sound was but the second he registered it he jumped up, waking Ennis in the process as he raced towards the nursery. Stiles was wailing loudly and the second he spotted Derek he reached his arms up to be picked up. Derek quickly scooped him up, rocking him gently as he tried to calm him.

"What happened?" Ennis asked, standing in the doorway. Derek shrugged.

"I don't know, he's not wet, he might be hungry but with the way he's crying I'm betting he had a nightmare." He said, holding Stiles close. "Can you fix him a bottle and we'll try and get him back to sleep for a while. He sounds like he's been crying for a while." Ennis nodded at his mate and went to fix a bottle for Stiles. He put a little bit of Nesquik powder in it for flavor and took it upstairs. As he was walking, he noticed the door to the loft was opened just a crack. That was odd, he had made sure the door was closed before he and Derek went for round two when they thought they heard it open last night.

He closed it, making a note to investigate it later but knowing he had a pup and a mate to tend to right now. He yawned as he climbed the stairs and headed into the nursery, smiling as Derek was sitting in the rocking chair, humming softly as he ran his fingers through Stiles' hair and snuggled him. He smiled as Ennis walked in holding a bottle.

"Look what Papa has for you." He said with a slight singsong voice. Stiles quickly drank down the bottle, snuggling into Derek's side with a content sigh. Stiles' head space had dropped again to that of an actual infant thanks to whatever had him crying earlier and he gurgled happily at the two wolves. Once he had finished the bottle, Derek burped and changed him before putting him back in his crib and winding the mobile, watching as Stiles yawned widely and stuck his thumb in his mouth, drifting off to sleep again.

Derek gently closed the door and headed downstairs to get some coffee with Ennis close behind.

"Hey, can we talk for a second?" He asked. Derek looked at him with concern filled eyes. "I don't think Stiles just had a nightmare. He hasn't had any while he was here with us, and I found the front door cracked open this morning."

"What? Do you think Peter could have got in here without waking us up?" He asked, now worried someone might have done something to his baby. Someone like his uncle. "If he did then we need to move Stiles, now. He's not safe here." Ennis nodded in agreement. He wasn't going to risk their baby's safety because Derek's uncle didn't know how to respect other people's boundaries.

"We'll take him over to Scott's place. Melissa knows what's going on since Liam and Isaac are staying over there and she wants to see Stiles." He said. "Plus I'm pretty sure Liam would like to see his little 'cousin' again." Liam had taken a strong liking to Stiles as confirmed when Scott called him after they had left and said that Liam wanted to say goodnight to Stiles.

So Derek called Scott and explained the situation. Scott was alright with it. He was leaving Melissa in charge of Liam anyway while he and Isaac went out for a few hours and once she heard Stiles was coming over she started freaking out in the happiest way possible. She had Isaac pull out the playpen and other baby items they had used for Liam who was rather curious about what was going on.

"Daddy? What are you and Gammy doing?" Liam asked, sucking on his thumb and carrying around a stuffed rabbit. "I'm not going in the playpen am I?"

"No baby, this is for your cousin Stiles." Scott said, patting Liam on the head. He gently guided the pup's thumb out of his mouth, replacing it with a pacifier. "Uncle Derek and Uncle Ennis have some errands to run so you get to spend the whole day with him." That brought a smile to Liam's face. He and Stiles had become fast friends and he was excited at the prospect of playing with his little cousin again.

Once everything was prepared and Liam had the toys he really wanted to show Stiles, the doorbell rang and Melissa opened it with a huge smile. She happily greeted Derek and Ennis and absolutely fawned over Stiles. Derek put him down on the floor with Liam and passed his diaper bag over to Melissa.

"He's already been changed and he's got a can of formula in there, some teething cookies, and his sippy cup in case he starts acting older. He pulled back a little younger but hopefully Liam can pull him out of it." Derek said. "If you have any problems you know how to find us."

"Of course, don't worry. Stiles is safe here. And if something happens I can always call Allison or Ethan over." She said with a smile. "Now go, you two have fun and you kick your uncle's ass twice as hard for me." Ennis nodded and they all went off. Melissa walked into the living room to see Liam showing off his toys to Stiles who seemed to be going back to his normal three year old head space. "Liam sweetie, watch Stiles while I call Uncle Ethan okay?" Liam nodded, all too happy to play with Stiles. After a brief conversation that involved briefing him on what was going on, Ethan was over in a few minutes.

"Hey there Liam. Hi Stiles. Look what I got for you two." He said with a smile. He presented the two of them with coloring books and a big box of crayons to share. "Share those nicely." Liam nodded and they opened up the Batman coloring book first. Stiles dumped the crayons on the floor and they started scribbling together. When they were bored with that they played with the new Hot Wheels track Isaac had bought, making car noises and running around the living room.

They played all afternoon with all manner of toys, Liam taking the lead to invent new games for them to play together. They cleaned up when Melissa told them too around lunch time and Ethan gave Stiles a bottle while Liam had a PB&J sandwich with the crusts cut off. Once they had both eaten Ethan helped Melissa put them down for a nap, both of them snapping plenty of pictures to fawn over later while they slept.

They were so caught up in making sure the pups were comfortable and taking pictures and talking that they hadn't noticed the sole figure who had been standing across the street for hours, watching into the window. They hadn't noticed Peter. And that was a mistake everyone was going to regret.

* * *

Bam! Cliffhanger. Sorry. I know I'm a terrible person. But I needed a good stopping point before I head off to bed at 3:30 am. So I figured yeah, there works. They won't be too mad.

For those wondering what the mobile above Stiles' crib plays, it plays the song Precious Orgel from the NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams OST.

The next chapter probably won't be posted until the day after tomorrow, Sunday EST, as I'm going to my family reunion and I can't take my laptop with me since it's liable to spaz out and shut off and there'll be no WiFi. So if you're still itching for more, you can sate your need for more Little Stiles with the above mentioned story Stiles' Secret on Archive of Our Own. My username there is the same here just with underscores between the words.

Also, I realize I've got Season 3A and Season 4 characters popping up in the randomness of places. The twins haven't been formally introduced in the main vein of The Wolf and The Rabbit so I've been lenient with where they pop up and as I mentioned last chapter Liam will be the only S4 character to pop up in this.


	7. The Problems with Peter

Hiya everyone! Time to start introducing some drama to this fic. Courtesy of Peter of course.

Thanks again to Kent, who's a sweetheart, you make this kitty happy with your reviews!

Today's title can be read like the opening title cards to [Adult Swim]'s Black Dynamite. I got bored. Sue me. Not really. I'm poor.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Problems with Peter (Or: Peter Hale's a Sick Bastard)

As Peter stood across the street watching the psuedo-pups playing, thoughts raced through his minds. Evil thoughts. Thoughts that could return him to the glorious power he once had. And it all revolved around them. He decided to make himself scarce before he could be noticed, heading back to whatever hole he had been lurking in to plan.

He had gotten close to Stiles already. Walked right into the loft and up to the nursery without waking Derek and Ennis. He leaned over the crib with a poison honey smile and ever so softly started whispering the most horrid things imaginable into Stiles' ear while he slept like the innocent cherub he was. _Was_. That had a nice ring to it for Peter. He had watched his face twist from cherubic innocence into pure, unadulterated fear. Primal and pure. Absolutely arousing. It only made his want to get his hands on Stiles that much greater. He would steal him right from under Derek's nose.

He would break the boy, destroy him and in the process his competition for control of the Beacon Hills pack. Stiles would break under him, and in turn he would break the other wolves. One. By. One. They would all fall to him. They would break. They would beg for mercy. And they would receive none. He was going to enjoy ripping every one of them apart. Watching them squirm beneath him like the worms they were. He would have his power back, and **_oh!_** it would be _delicious_.

Later that evening, Derek and Ennis came to pick up Stiles. Melissa was a bit sad to see him go, having grown rather attached to little Stiles, but Derek promised to bring him by tomorrow. Ethan decided to tag along with Ennis and Derek, also having grown attached to Stiles but wanting to ask the two how to go about something like this that he and Danny could do with Aiden. They all headed over to the loft, Ennis carrying Stiles who was asleep and Ethan chatting with Derek about future plans for Aiden.

Derek opened the door and they headed inside. Something seemed off to the wolves but they couldn't put their fingers on what it was. Ennis had this sinking feeling and something smelled rotten. Ethan chalked it up to it probably being the trash chute, as it was around the time everyone started dumping trash. Maybe someone had dumped some rotten meat down the chute. Still, Ennis felt something was not right, yet not a single item in the loft looked out of place. It was just as they had left it.

Maybe he was thinking too much on it. He put his thoughts aside, maybe he was just tired of chasing Peter all day with zero results. He was going to put Stiles in bed since he was already asleep, have a pleasant dinner with his mate and Ethan, and then get some much needed sexual therapy from Derek. He headed upstairs to the nursery and turned on the light.

There was a rotting deer carcass in the center of the room. It's neck had been broken at some obscene angle so that it was hanging upside down and staring at Ennis with glassy, dead eyes as he stood there in shock, protectively holding Stiles. Blood had been smeared on the walls and claw marks had slashed through the upholstery on the rocking chair. The stag's entrails were hanging from the mobile in the most nightmarish way possible and Ennis had to hold from throwing up as he quickly retreated and ran downstairs.

"We need to go. Now." He said, handing Stiles to Derek and snatching up the keys. Derek asked what was wrong and Ennis explained by sending the two upstairs to see the hell the nursery had been transformed into. The two came back downstairs, the color drained from their faces and they quickly left. This had officially gotten out of hand.

* * *

Ambiguous chapter? Check. Cliffhanger? Double check. Short chapter? Check-ity check. I do apologize for this being so incredibly short. But I did that on purpose to up the drama. Oh and as for the carnage in the nursery I got the idea from a Hannibal, yeah that Hannibal, fic on AO3 that had the hilarious tag of "Swiggity swag the nightmare stag." I couldn't help myself.


End file.
